


A Rush Of Blood To The Head

by alexabarton



Series: Deduce My Ruined Heart [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Slut Sherlock, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexabarton/pseuds/alexabarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell said you can't always get what you want?  One way or another, Sherlock always did.</p><p>In which Sherlock is a very naughty boy and John has to teach him a lesson....</p><p>A smutty Teenlock ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when insomnia strikes - something a bit not good! 
> 
> Another kinky little interlude before the next big installment, (can be read as a stand-alone).
> 
> Enjoy filth fans! (You have been warned!)

Sherlock threw his bag on the floor and flopped heavily on the bed, as he glared at John with an angry pout.

“Apparently I’m in trouble again” he huffed, waving a flimsy pink carbon copy in John’s confused face.

“For fucks sake Sherlock, what the hell have you done this time?”

John shook his head and gave a long-suffering sigh. Trouble and Sherlock went hand in hand after all.

“Let’s just say I’ve been a very naughty boy and leave it at that, shall we?” he drawled, opening a pack of cigarettes and placing one between his full lush lips, as he flashed a mischievous grin.

John turned to glare at him, dangerously.

He did look particularly delicious today, Sherlock thought as he stared back, all wide-eyed innocence, a crisp white shirt and trousers in place of the usual jumper and jeans, and glasses too, for reading, now that was a welcome surprise, he looked older, sexy, in charge, compared to him in his atrocious grey school uniform...

Oh yes… He smirked.

“Not in here Sherlock, you know the rules” John growled.

Sometimes it was just too fucking easy.

Sherlock shivered.

“Ah the rules…and what happens if I want to… _.break them?”_

“You always want to break them…. so you’ll just have to suffer the consequences I guess”

“Ah…I see” Sherlock smiled, hand straying to his trouser pocket for the slim plastic lighter nestled within.

“I meant what I said Sherlock…don’t you dare, or…” John stuttered, throwing down his book and pen in agitation as he yanked the cigarette roughly from his mouth.

“Or you’ll what? Punish me for being such a naughty little boy? For not doing as I’m told?”

He stared back at John with an air of defiance, school tie askew, top buttons undone, sprawled across the bed, the very definition of slutty jailbait.

He watched as a warm pink flush spread slowly up John’s neck. Very nice indeed.

“I’ve been so bad Sir” he said, in a voice both younger and higher than his usual velvet tones, biting his bottom lip timidly for maximum effect.

“Er…and what exactly have you done Sher….I mean…..boy…?” John stammered, clearly flustered now as he gulped nervously around the obvious knot in his throat.

Sherlock beamed in approval. (Oh that was very good John)

“Something very, _very_ naughty, I had my hand down my pants in class… and teacher caught me Sir”

“And what were you doing Boy?” John cleared his throat, pitching his voice as low as he could go, his eyes were wide and dark, pupils dilated in clear arousal.

“I was touching myself Sir, I do so like touching myself,…it feels so…nice” he gave a little shiver, and let his hand stray to his groin, slowly rubbing himself through the thin material.

Oh god that felt so good.

“I love touching my cock Sir, just like this, but teacher said it’s dirty….. that I’m a dirty, filthy boy” he breathed, tongue flicking over that plump bottom lip coquettishly as he peered shyly through lowered lashes.

Oh hell, John was panting slightly now, eyes transfixed by Sherlock’s hand. He was sure the graphic mental image of him sitting at the back of the class, pants unzipped, lazily stroking his cock while the lesson went on around him, would be sending wild electric sparks of desire straight to his throbbing groin.

“Filthy boys need to be punished…. So what do you suggest I should do to you Boy?” John said with a lust-filled groan, cock tenting his trousers now, completely invested in this new game.

Whatever had Sherlock done without him? This was amazing!

“Spank me Sir…smack my bare bottom until I can’t sit down…”

Fucking hell. The response was instantaneous. John scooted to the edge of the bed with lightning speed, and swung his legs over the side, hauling Sherlock’s lanky frame across his knees with a sudden rush that knocked the air from his lungs, and made the blood go rushing to his head.

“You just love filthy boys don’t you Sir?” he gasped as he rocked his hips against John’s firm thighs feeling the delicious drag on his trapped erection. “Would you like to touch my cock too?…. I’m so hard for you Sir…can you feel me? Sherlock stifled a moan….

He wanted to move, oh god how he needed to move…

John reached around to his waist, palming his hot heavy prick while fumbling with the button and zip as Sherlock tilted his hips in supplication, trousers and pants roughly yanked away, revealing his glorious bare white arse.

“Oh fuck…. that’s gorgeous…” John whispered in a trembling voice, hands now ghosting over the tops of his thighs, squeezing handfuls of succulent firm flesh before trailing up his spine, pushing the school sweater up to his shoulder blades. He was half- naked now, embarrassingly exposed and his cheeks flamed with a heady mix of humiliation and want, cock already leaking on John’s smart tailored trousers.

“We’ll start with ten…you keep count, and if you fuck up we start again, okay?” John said in his deepest sternest tone, fighting to stay in control, as his own erection poked insistently at Sherlock’s heated skin.

It was all so deliciously twisted and they hadn’t even started yet.

He wiggled his arse, impatient to begin.

SLAP!

The flat of a palm connected with his right buttock as an undignified squeak shot from his throat in surprise, the round swell of flesh giggling under the force of the blow. It stung faintly and his skin felt hot and tight, but it wasn’t enough…yet.

“One” he huffed

SLAP!

“Two”

SLAP!

“Three”

More mild stinging blows which he was sure had raised welts on his tingling flesh, still too gentle, he wanted this to hurt, until he begged John for mercy, the searing pain which turned to deep throbbing pleasure in his sick little mind…wasn’t that the whole point?

“Harder…spank me harder Sir” he circled his hips shamelessly, grinding his cock against ruined fabric as John let out an involuntary moan.

“Are you sure boy?”

“Yes Sir….please Sir….it turns me on _so_ much…”

“Jesus fuck Sherlock”

WHACK!

He jolted forward – Christ that was rough.... John was a natural.

“Four” he croaked just in time.

WHACK!   WHACK!

“Five….Six…”

Two in quick succession, one on each side, heavy blows that rattled the teeth in his head as white spots danced in front of his eyes – it was pure ecstasy!

He floated on a sea of endorphins as the sharp stinging pain turned to a throbbing pulse of pleasure in his groin.

WHACK!

“Seven” he moaned loudly as his cock grew even harder against John’s thigh.

WHACK! WHACK!

“Eight….n..ni..nine _…Ahh…oh god_ … _John_ …” his entire body burst into flame as ripples of heat passed over in a tidal wave of sensation.

WHACK!

“….Ten..” he wheezed, breath almost gone as he panted and writhed helplessly, desperate to come as John blew a soft cooling breeze over his red raw skin, trailing delicate fingertips over the hot aching flesh .

“I hurt you?”

“Yes….a bit”

“But you like that…got off on it?”

“Yes”

“You really are a filthy slut”

“You catch on quick” he started to move.

“I’m not finished with you yet”

“I was hoping you’d say that…Sir”

“On the bed… face down boy” John hauled his boneless body upright and he crawled to the centre of the bed, kicking off the trousers and pants, and discarding the sweater and shirt as he went, tie still swinging loosely around his neck.

He flopped down with a contented sigh.

“Such a beautiful boy….so fucking gorgeous Sherlock”

He felt spacy and blissed out as John stroked and soothed, working down his spine with soft tender kisses unaware of his evil intent.

“But I think I need to punish you some more” his heart rate kicked up a gear again as John slowly dragged off the loosened school tie.

“I have the perfect cure for a filthy little slut who can’t keep his hands off his dick….hands behind your back…now”

Oh fuck this was new, an unexpectedly gorgeous twist, evil John Watson, the hot horny Dom…He could _definitely_ work with that…

It was such an exquisite release to give over control like this, and he had never fully trusted anyone before, unable to kiss, or hold or touch. He would just have to lie here and take it, whatever John wished to give…or take away, even better than a good hard spanking. He shuddered with anticipation.

John moved in close to whisper low and filthy in his ear

“I’m going to fuck you now boy….pound you until you scream….would you like that?”

“Yes Sir…. _please Sir..”_

“But maybe I won’t let you come…just use you like a fuck-toy…..do you still want it boy?"

“Oh god yes”

“Christ you’re desperate for it aren’t you? Just gagging for a big fat cock to fill your greedy little hole”

“Just your cock Sir….only yours….I’ll be such a good boy for you Sir…”

“Oh god you’re so fucking perfect” John groaned “get on your knees and spread”

The indignity was intoxicating as he shuffled to his knees, arse in the air, legs splayed open, cock dripping onto the sheets beneath, a wanton mess, and so very, very alive.

John dipped down between his spread thighs, tracing a warm calloused finger down his crack to his hole, already slick with lube.

Sherlock smirked….ah yes…that…

“You dirty fuck”

(yes, indeed he was)

“You fingered yourself at school?”

(Yes, he had…locked in a music room with his pants round his ankles and three fingers up his arse, fucking himself open for John, with a quick sloppy wank over the wastepaper bin when it all got a bit too much…)

“Oh god you’re impossible….incredible Sherlock” John slipped out of character yet again, it really was adorable.

“I thought about you Sir” he continued, arching his back with a breathy sigh “Thought about your cock up my bum while I did it….oh I want it _so bad_ Sir”

“But naughty boys don’t get what they want” John hissed

He heard the snap of a belt buckle and the hiss of a zip as he moaned like a wanton tart, John’s hot thick erection sliding down the crack of his arse. It was the ultimate tease, as John rocked back and forth between his lush rounded cheeks, slipping far enough down on each pass to graze briefly over his clenching hole. He bucked back in a fruitless attempt to impale himself as John chuckled darkly at his growing frustration.

“You’re such an eager little tart, aren’t you now?…. such a perfect little pet….”

Oh fuck, how could he possibly know?

“Oh yes Sir… _yes_ ” (oh god please fuck me now)

“It’s all mine boy…this perfect little arse” he slid two fingers easily inside pumping slowly in and out “I’m going to fill you up…stretch you so wide” he teased round the rim, hot and slick and wet, fingers out, lining up his shaft, he pushed inside in one slow deep thrust. It was beautiful agony as the tight muscle gave.

“Fucking hell Sherlock…..you feel so good” John gripped his hips to hold him still slowly dragging his cock in and out until buried balls deep inside him, and oh sweet jesus that felt fantastic.

He bent low over Sherlock’s back as he picked up the pace, soft cotton rubbing against his naked skin as John pounded his arse like a porn star, taking more and more, faster and faster, skin connecting with skin in slick wet slaps, sounding so disgusting and obscene, his beautiful innocent mouth pouring forth a constant stream of filth.

“I’m going to fill you up now dirty boy…fill you with my come….do you want it boy?”

“Yes Sir… _please_ ….yes”

“Next time I want to plug you and send you back to school like this….can I do that?....will you let me?”

“Oh…ah… _fuck_ …yes Sir… _anything_ ” he whimpered, desperately.

“Imagine…..how you would feel it inside you…. sitting on those hard plastic chairs…a big thick plug up your arse….and you’re such a bad boy that you can’t sit still….I know how much you like to fidget Sherlock…”

Oh fuck he was going to come, balls so tight and tense…

 “Fucking yourself on a sex-toy at school….where everyone can see….”

Out of breath and panting hard, John rocked back on his heels and dragged Sherlock up with him, bouncing him up and down on his fully-clothed lap like a baby on daddy’s knee…. (Daddy?.... Oh no Sherlock, not that too!.....)

“But you can’t pull it out…because everyone would know….that Sherlock is Sir’s special pet…”

That was it, he couldn’t take a minute more, and if he was going to come (and he most definitely was) he would make sure John was coming with him, and after all, he was never one to play fair…

His whole body tensed and he held in a breath shooting ejaculate half way up the bed as his cock jerked around, untouched, clenching his internal walls to devastating effect as he came. John cried out as he held him in a death grip, fucking him through it until he came too, warm, wet bursts pulsing deep inside his body…..poor John, he never really had a choice. They collapsed back down on the bed with a mutual groan, damp and sticky and spent. John undid the tie, gently stroking his wrists, as lips and tongues tangled in a sloppy wet kiss. His poor arse was sore both inside and out and come still trickled slowly down his inner thighs but he grinned, smug and satisfied.

Who the hell said you can’t always get what you want?

One way or another, Sherlock always did.

“I never said you were allowed to come”

“You know I never do as I’m told John”

“Okay, well I’ll have to put a stop to that”

“In that case….I suppose you’ll just have to _punish_ me again… _.Sir_ ”


End file.
